Persons of restricted mobility, or suffering from certain handicaps often use wheelchairs which are provided with at least one front wheel, usually two. Among said known wheelchairs, in particular among light weighted hand operated wheelchairs, some are provided with removable front wheel support devices, allowing the replacement of the front wheels, for example to adapt the use of the wheelchair to the inside and to the outside of the house. Up to now however, such devices permitting to remove the front wheels are difficult in handling.
Thus the object of the present invention is to propose an improved front wheel support device able to be released from the frame of the wheelchair with a unique and simple movement of one hand, even for a disabled person.